Hide Feelings
by Yin Lua
Summary: "Out of our minds and out of time wishing I could be with you to share the view". Os sentimentos de Wolfram para com Yuuri estavam quase transbordando, e isso doía. O Mazoku do fogo, porém, continuava a escondê-lo de seu objeto de desejo; achava que não era correspondido. Mas, em meio a seus desvaneios noturnos, uma surpresa mínima e calorosa aquece seu peito, deixando-o mais feliz


**Sinopse (completa)**: _"Out of our minds and out of time wishing I could be with you to share the view" _

_Os sentimentos de Wolfram para com Yuuri estavam quase transbordando, e isso doía. O Mazoku do fogo, porém, continuava a escondê-lo de seu objeto de desejo; achava que não era correspondido. Mas, em meio a seus desvaneios noturnos, uma surpresa mínima e calorosa aquece seu peito, deixando-o mais feliz._

_"Ao mesmo tempo em que adorava sentir-se daquela maneira que apenas ele lhe fazia sentir-se, odiava-a justamente por ele mesmo não possuir a mesma sensação que si. E isso doía. Machucava de verdade. Toda vez que se dava conta disso, seu coração se apertava, contorcia e então desaparecia, deixando um espaço vazio no lugar que logo voltava a ser preenchido com um novo coração que estava pronto para ser partido novamente. E novamente, novamente, novamente. Eram incontáveis as vezes que isso acontecia. Tudo graças a pequenos gestos e palavras."_

_**Nota da autora: **__Bem... Minha primeira fic de Kyou, e não sei se interpretei o Wolfram muito bem, mas espero que tenha dado pro gasto TT_TT_

_Sinto muita carência por esse shipper, por ser um longo anime com OVAs tão... insinuosas e ter poucas fics da categoria por aí =/ Então, decidi contribuir, mesmo que seja apenas com uma one-short._

_Espero que gostem! ^^_

_"Out of our minds and out of time wishing I could be with you to share the view"_ – Falling In Love (McFly).

_"Fora das nossas mentes e fora de tempo, desejando que eu pudesse estar com você para compartilhar a vista"._

**Hide Feelings.**

Serrou os olhos, apreciando a bela vista que agora lhe era concedida. Os fios morenos caídos por sua testa, bagunçados, em contraste com a pele clara e levemente — bem levemente — bronzeada pelo sol dos dias de treino e jogos no time de beisebol; os lábios vermelhos pelo esforço inconsciente que fazia sobre eles; os cílios sobre os lindos, doces e gentis olhos de cor negra... Tudo isso, esse conjunto, fazia seu coração palpitar mais forte e mais rápido, trazendo uma sensação incomoda e ao mesmo tempo agradável. Poderia um ser humano possuir tamanha bipolaridade?

Quando se ama, se chega a extremos.

E era isso.

Simples assim.

Ao mesmo tempo em que adorava sentir-se daquela maneira que apenas ele lhe fazia sentir-se, odiava-a justamente por ele mesmo não possuir a mesma sensação que si. E isso doía. Machucava de verdade. Toda vez que se dava conta disso, seu coração se apertava, contorcia e então desaparecia, deixando um espaço vazio no lugar que logo voltava a ser preenchido com um novo coração que estava pronto para ser partido novamente. E novamente, novamente, novamente. Eram incontáveis as vezes que isso acontecia. Tudo graças a pequenos gestos e palavras.

Talvez palavras machucassem mais do que deveriam. Talvez palavras fossem mais gentis do que deveriam. Talvez palavras fossem mais _sinceras_ do que necessita-se. Sim, as palavras _dele_ definitivamente eram mais sinceras e gentis do que deveriam; cutucavam sua ferida mais que o necessário, fazendo questão de lembrá-lo da cicatriz deveras duradoura em seu peito.

Sorrisos, olhares, abraços... Tudo isso o destroçava — principalmente se eram para outra pessoa além de si. E, nesses momentos, sentia inveja; aquele sentimento mesquinho, tirano e revoltante, apenas por querer que aquilo tudo pertencesse apenas a ele. Simples. Nesses momentos, conseguia sentir-se mais mimado e egoísta do que sabia ser. Odiava isso. Definitivamente odiava.

E então, depois do ciúme e da inveja, vinha a parte que o destruía ainda mais; eram as cenas nas quais ele lhe abraçava, dizia se preocupar consigo e lhe sorria carinhosamente com os olhos brilhando gentilmente, para apenas lhe lembrar que aquilo não era o que parecia ser. Não, ele não lhe amava como sabia que o amava. Claro que não. _Aquele fracote..._

Sorriu tristemente com sua linha de pensamento, tirando, de forma afetuosa, os fios morenos de seus olhos; quando acordasse, o cabelo naquela região o feriria... Passou os dedos minimamente por seu rosto, seguindo caminho por seus olhos e descendo para seu nariz e então chegar a boca, a qual arranhou fracamente, sentindo a textura daquele pedaço de carne tão desejado.

— Yuuri... — sussurrou, sentindo sua voz começar a embargar. Tentou controlar-se, inutilmente. Não queria chorar; não ali, não agora. Ainda mais quando o motivo estava claramente a sua frente. — Olha o que você faz comigo, seu fracote! — exclamou baixinho, passando o dedo pela bochecha do mais novo, acariciando-a.

Algumas lágrimas aventuravam-se pelo rosto corado do garoto de cabelos loiros, finas e silenciosas. Um pequeno aperto no peito, que Wolfram sabia que se tornaria mais e mais insuportável a cada minuto, para então seu coração desaparecer e reaparecer novamente. Era sempre assim. Aquilo tudo estava lhe cansando. Por que... Por que simplesmente não desistia? Não enterrava aquele sentimento em seu peito, renunciava o noivado e seguia em frente? Por que se machucar ainda mais, _amando_ o Maou mais do que deveria?

_Yuuri era Yuuri._

Era isso. Todas as perguntas se resumiam a uma resposta: Yuuri era Yuuri, e somente Yuuri poderia ser assim: carinhoso, ingênuo, inocente e desligado, mas dotado de um grande desejo de paz e uma compaixão enorme que atingia a todos do reino, levondo-os a compartilhar e conviver com humanos, acabando lentamente com o preconceito que se acabou criando há milhões de anos.

Recuou sua mão, colocando-a junto ao corpo enquanto a outra cobria fortemente sua boca, por onde facilmente escaparia soluços. Seus olhos verdes brilharam condizente com as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto. Por mais triste que fosse, elas eram quase que naturais já. Não deveria, mas estava se acostumando a chorar por ele. Isso era errado?

Possivelmente era. Isso significava que ele era algum tipo de masoquista? Não, só significava que ele sofria com um amor unilateral. Isso não era errado. Isso _definitivamente_ não era errado... era?

Fechou os olhos, relembrando-se de uma das vezes em que tinha sido abraçado, ganhado um _'Wolfram! Eu estava preocupado!'_ e logo depois, antes que pudesse acalmar seu coração e recobrar o controle sobre seu corpo, a atenção do moreno e jovem Maou tinha se voltado para outra pessoa. Doía. _Poderia ser estupidamente estúpido_, riu fracamente entre lágrimas, _mas ainda era um ser vivo_.

Por vezes, enquanto chorava sozinho em seu canto olhando pela janela Yuuri interagindo com outras pessoas, Greta, sua _filha_ com Yuuri, aparecia. Ela simplesmente ficava ao seu lado, abraçada a si, ignorando completamente seu lado hiperativo. Nessas horas, mais do que outras, agradecia fortemente por Yuuri ter decidido adotá-la depois de tudo. Nessas horas, ela se mostrava como uma verdadeira filha de Shibuya Yuuri e Wolfram von Bielefelt. Nessas horas, ela se tornava sua confidente.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, fungando de forma silenciosa e limpando as lágrimas teimosas, tentando prender o choro. Olhou novamente para o moreno estendido na cama ressonando, dando um mínimo sorriso. Um homem de mais de 50 anos, soldado, chorando por um garoto de apenas 15 que há alguns meses nem sabia de sua existência... Por que não se sentia incomodado pelo fato? Por que parecia tão certo?

Embora doesse e sentisse vontade de desistir às vezes, algo o mantinha na linha, preso ao moreno por meio da paixão que possuía pelo mesmo. Sentia que era certo; que o que _deveriam ter_ era certo. Uma sensação enganosa; seria só isso mesmo?

Sorriu de lado com os olhos tristes, talvez fosse só uma sensação enganosa mesmo, fruto de sua mente e amor. Suspirou e deitou-se na cama, ao lado de seu amado. Quem sabe em sonhos fosse possível esse amor...

Deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir. Seu sono simplesmente não chegava e a camisola rosa de babados simplesmente lhe parecia muito interessante agora. Tentava se distrair até o sono aparecer, mas parecia que não estava dando muito certo.

Ouviu uma movimentação na cama e, inconscientemente, seu coração se acelerou. O único que poderia causar tanto a movimentação na cama quanto a aceleração abrupta de seu coração era o moreno; isso era óbvio. A movimentação logo parou e, mesmo assim, seu coração continuou acelerado. Virou lentamente o rosto na direção oposta, tentando fitar o outro por cima do ombro e verificar se havia acordado ou não.

Assim que focalizou a visão me meio ao escuro, corou instantaneamente e seu coração quase saiu do peito ao mesmo tempo em que seus músculos travaram. Yuri estava perto, _muito_ perto de si, quase colado e, ainda bem, continuava dormindo.

Incerto e ainda um pouco corado, virou-se completamente na direção dele, ficando corpo-a-corpo com o Soukoku. Sentiu o ritmo da respiração do outro, apreciando-a e se deixando embalar. Admirou mais uma vez a beleza do moreno, controlando-se para não levar mais uma vez seus dedos ao rosto do mais novo e traçá-lo com mais avidez.

Seu peito se comprimiu mais uma vez, quando o pensamento involuntário correu sua mente. _Por que você não pode me amar, Yuuri...?_ Fechou os olhos, tentando dispersar esses dizeres de sua mente; não queria chorar, poderia acordá-lo...

Desde que Yuuri tinha chegado a sua vida e havia o pedido em casamento, sua instabilidade emoção havia aumentado e muito! Bastava um simples gesto do rei para que seu mudar mudasse completamente.

Uma sonolência começou a lhe invadir e Wolfram se aconchegou o mais perto que podia de seu amado. Suspirando, entregou-se lentamente ao sono, desejando sonhar com um mundo em que Yuuri podia, sim, amá-lo.

— Wolfram... — ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-lo. Abriu os olhos no mesmo momento, imaginando que seria um pedido para que se afastasse. Porém, quando os abriu, percebeu com surpresa que, na verdade, Yuuri estava dormindo. _Será que...?_ Inconscientemente, o loiro sentiu seu coração bombear o sangue com mais força com a mínima possibilidade de Yuuri estar sonhando consigo.

— Yuuri? — chamou, de modo incerto. E se Yuuri brigasse consigo? Será que aguentaria? Achava que seus sentimentos estavam tão trêmulos que, mais um pouco, não seria mais capaz de controlá-los e eles transbordariam de seu coração. — Fracote traidor, está acordado?

O Soukoku nada respondeu, quanto mais abriu os olhos. Não, continuou imerso no mundo dos sonhos. Apenas seu corpo se mexeu de maneira inconsciente, se aproximando da doce voz que o chamava e o grande dono de seus sonhos. O vigésimo sétimo rei de Shin Makoku enlaçou a cintura do Mazoku de fogo, enterrando a cabeça no pescoço do mesmo, fazendo-o ficar estático e, ao mesmo tempo, corado.

— Y-Yuuri? — gaguejou baixinho, colocando sua mão livre no braço do outro. Seu coração se acelerou ainda mais e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas enquanto um sorriso extremamente bobo tentava escapar. — E-ei, seu fracote! — tentou mais uma vez, mas o outro sequer se mexia.

Por fim, desistiu. Para quê lutar contra o abraço de seu amado? Para quê o empurrar quando o que mais queria era abraçá-lo e apertá-lo de volta? E, lutando contra a voz interna que o avisava da possível fúria de Yuuri no amanhecer, abraçou-o de volta com força, sentindo o cheiro dos fios macios do moreno. Seu coração acelerou ainda mais e o Sir von Bielefelt temeu que o rei o escutasse.

Relaxou, então, sentindo a textura e quentura da pele dele contra a sua. E, com esse gesto inconsciente, Yuuri conseguiu preencher o coração de Wolfram com felicidade, mesmo que fosse passageira, apenas para ser arruinada quando a manhã chegasse. Mas, isso não importava. A única coisa que importava no momento era Yuuri e o abraço de Yuuri, ponto final!

E então, mais uma vez o sono tomou conta de si. Não lutou, entregou-se e mais uma vez pediu para sonhar com seu amado.

— Wolf... Amo... você...

E esse sussurro amoroso e inconsciente foi o que o Mazoku loiro escutou antes de, finalmente, sonhar com quem mais amava. Wolfram definitivamente estava feliz; pelo por agora, enquanto seu corpo era envolvido fortemente pelo corpo quente do mais novo.

**Notas Finais:** _Então...? Curtinha, né? Mas, bem, quis deixar um final em aberto para a imaginação de vocês voar! Será que o Wolfram finalmente conseguiu sua chance? ^^_

_O que acharam? O Wolfram ficou bom assim? Tipo, eu imaginei que seria assim que eu - e o Wolf-chan - me sentiria caso tivesse um noivado por coincidência, amasse meu noivo e ele tratasse o noivado como algo... desnecessário._

_Obrigada por lerem! Espero que tenham gostado._

_Kissu!_

_Yin Lua :3_


End file.
